Talk:Heavens Earth vs Storm Blades/@comment-26595384-20160212035048
Alright, well this was an interesting fight to read. I enjoyed all of your guys use of characters and the interactions you had between them, it definitely gave a bit more life to the story, rather than just a boring 'he hit, he dodged' kind of RP. But anyways, down to the analysis. So right of the bat we have a violation of the rules haha. Terra was metagaming and knew of her opponents magic styles and personalities without having met them before hand. But it seemed as if this wasn't used to his advantage, so we will pass it off as just a comment from us for breaking the rules. So it was easier for me to look at this as two seperate matches, that way I could follow the sequence of events a bit easier. So I will look at Hino vs Dekkar first. I will say that the initial punch from Dekkar was disrupted by the sudden gravity change, as well as Hino's vanishing act, so I think there was enough viable time for Dekkar to transition and block the lightning talon. Although the lightning would have still stung a bit, since it seems he only used his bare skin to block the attack. The burst limit attack seemed to be played off as just a burst of light, so I will say that it stung Hino a bit. The second light attack, along with the lightning fist, seemed to do equal damage to both contestants. Overall I would say that you both did an excellent job, and from what is written down, the fight between Hino and Dekkar was about even. Now onto the match between Dex and Terra. The gravity move was a bit foolish in my opinion as well, but I feel that everyone played it off nicely and kept that in mind during their fight. Dex's first slash against the snakes may have taken more than one slash, but because there was no description on how thick these snakes were, we will allow the defensive measure to be viable. Now the second snake that Terra rides over to the skull was the size of a building, so I am going to say that Dex couldn't slash through that one. But because of his high agility and sensory ability, I feel that his Final Strike would have at least grazed Terra, even with the additional weight of gravity. The defensive move against the blades of wind was also a bit scientifically flawed. I understand the thoughts of heating up the air to make it rise, don't get me wrong. But the way wind works is that the hot air will rise, causing cool air to rush in to take its place, thus creating wind. Heating up the air around Terra would have actually made the Sword Pressure attack stronger, so I am counting that as a hit. Terra was able to get a meteor to the face on Dex, which would have done a bit more damage than was let on. But Dex retorted with a melee strike with 3 swords which would have landed at least one hit. It is unfortunate that the golem wasnt able to be used (using up a great deal of Terras magic, while simultaneously keeping up the gravity spell), but with the combined teamwork of Dex and Hino, I feel it could have been handled. So as the majority vote decided, we are going to give this fight to Dex and Hino. Congrats to both of you! We will be creating a page for you to complete the next part of the games- the dreaded test haha. Keep an eye on the Jigoku Games page, we will be posting everyones test at the same time under the matches tab. Best of luck!